Echo Echo (Earth-68)
This is the version of Echo Echo that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Echo Echo '''is a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. His voice originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, but became slightly lower. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he has his Omniverse appearance. In Jane Smith 10, she has the Omniverse appearance, with pink eyes instead. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Echo Echo. In John Smith 10, he maintains the glitch power of duplicating objects. Weaknesses Same as canon Echo Echo. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Echo Echo was unlocked after scanning the villain Sonogram. Appearances By John * Crunch Time (first appearance) * Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Julie * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Winston * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (x2) Galactic Battle By John * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * "I Decree" * Duel of the Fates * The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Trip to Naboo * Metal John (episode) (by Metal John) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Battle Part 2 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Fight (first re-appearance) (x2; used by Ultimate John and by clone 2 & 3) * Leaf 12 * Doctor in the House (used by Ultimate John) By John * Human (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * Caldia (goes Ultimate) * Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By John * Ghost of a Battle (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone * Darkness and Power (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times By Ahmad in John's body * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John * War with the Titans (by clone 2) * Prophecy (John Smith 10) Spacewalker By John * Vilgax's Power (first re-appearance) * Omni War By Ben * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Disney Castle(first re-appearance) * Twilight Town * The Grid Omniverse By Albedo * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John * Keyblade Graveyard * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Echo Echo is used by Ben 10 in his home dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Omni War Omniverse By Ben * Two of Everything Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Echo Echo is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Vexen Replica * Replica Program By Marluxia * Beauty and the Beast Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) appearances Echo Echo first appears with Ripjaws, after the fusion alien Echojaws is split. Summoned by Shinra * Break In By John * Travel (JSXFF) * Blessing of Artemis * Junkyard * Forgotten Capital (goes Ultimate) * Healing (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Echo Echo is a member of Jane's original 10. She is one of the most used alien forms. * The Life of a Teenage Shapeshifter * You've Got a Friend in Me * Side Effects (Jane Smith 10) * Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Jane's Christmas Nightmare * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (Jane Smith 10) * Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10) * D'Void (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (unintentional transformation) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Echo Echo is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Echo Echo is an alien that is available to several different characters. By Jane * The Spirit of Caring * Hunt for the Looney * Omni Crew Origins: Jane By Kairi * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones Echo Echo (Ahmad 15) This is the version of Echo Echo that is used by Ahmad in crossovers. Distant Worlds By Ahmad * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 See also * Ultimate Echo Echo (Earth-68) * Echojaws Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania